Zarrus
Zarrus is a character from The Overworld. Background Early life Zarrus was the newborn of an Emeraldine bloodline. When Lunoz attacked the floating land of Emeraldinia, Zarrus was one of the few who survived due to the parents of some Emeraldines leaving them at the doorsteps of other villages. Zarrus was left on the doorstep of a blacksmith's home. With his sense for emeralds, he fit in well and trained under the blacksmith while he was 10. Upon mastering the art at the age of 16, he ended up mastering his Emeraldine Sense. At the age of 20, he had committed to wandering about, carrying a furnace on his back and wearing the armor he crafted. Cybern Quest Zarrus is first seen when Cybern crosses paths with him. Upon the two meeting, Zarrus offers to travel with him for a while, powering up the Cibna Dragus with the right materials. Upon meeting Hekama later on, he travels with her, telling her about a man with blue markings and a dragon sword, in which she asks him to help her look for Cybern. To no success, the two search for him; however, when Cybern defeats Lunoz, Zarrus guides Hekama to Cybern. Cybern Quest II Zarrus wonders if he would find a home when Cybern first finds him. The couple of adventurers who he helped had come to him with an invitation to form a guild. He gladly accepts, becoming the first member to join the Dragonfire Guild. After the death of Lunoz, he settles down as Cibna Village's blacksmith, tempering blades for adventurers who need his services most. Sketch Arena Tournament As the M-Crew came to invite the guild to the tournament, he was one of the five who spectated the fight between AnthonyM and Cybern. Personality Positive Traits * Can be a big goofball most of the time. * Always caring and comforting to his guildsmen and friends. * Always ready to protect his buddies, whether they like it or not. Negative Traits * Can be a bit scatterbrained. * Tends to be a tad boastful. * Becomes enraged easily when his friends are harmed. Powers and Abilities * Has the ability to sense Emeralds. * Has experience as a blacksmith, making weapons for any adventurer who requires his services. * Has a strange tattoo on his neck that glows around Emeraldine technology. * PASSIVE: Emeraldine Sense (Zarrus will point the player in the direction of the nearest point of interest. In battle, he'll point out the strongest enemy.) * HYPER MODE: Emerald Power (Zarrus increases his SPD and decreases his DEF, by 2x for 8 seconds. Has a 15-second cooldown.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Zarrus's Sky Shirt * Armor: Emeraldine Keepsake Armor * Backpack: Furnace Backpack Weapons * Hammers: Smelting Hammers * Bow: Zarrus Bow Physical Appearance Zarrus has blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a pair of goggles with a scope lens on the left eye. He wears a blue shirt under his armor, which is silver and green and has an emerald in its chestpiece. His backpack is a fusion between a standard backpack and a furnace, allowing him to do his blacksmithing work on the go. Merits * Invented the Furnace Backpack. * Helped Cybern kill Lunoz. * Set up shop in Cibna Village and trained several apprentices. * Participated in the Sketch Arena Tournament. Trivia * Zarrus was originally created to be Cybern's equivalent of Strongarm. However, the two ended up becoming friendly rivals in the Sketch Arena Tournament due to their strength and opposite personalities. ** Blurri gets along with Zarrus quite well, as shown in the Choose Your Fighter! comics. * Zarrus may be percieved as taking on the roles for Cybern's guild that Strongarm and Techo take on in the M-Crew. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Overworld Category:Characters from U23